Falling Quickly
by elsanna lover 101
Summary: Anna Arendelle has never fallen in love with anyone as quickly as she did with Elsa Snow this new girl that showed up at school. Anna finds herself falling for Elsa as soon as she meets this beautiful woman. An elsanna modern AU non incest. Horrible at summaries
1. meetings

**yo how's it going fanfiction people this is my first try at an elsanna fanfic so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen or any of disney**

* * *

><p><em>Okay its only school nothing to worry about.<em> Elsa thought to herself as she_ wa_lked towards the new school she was to attend.

She smoothed out her blue skirt out for what seemed like the hundredth time and checked her braided blonde hair that was swung over her left shoulder.

"Arendelle highschool" Elsa tried the name on her tongue and decided she liked it so why did she feel so nervous she should be used to going to a new school by now she had to change them so often.

Elsa watched as diffrent groups of friends sat around the courtyard at the front of the school as she walked toward the front doors leading inside.

From what Elsa observed this school didn't seem to have any clicks like some schools where only the cheerleaders hung out together and the jocks and so on but this school seemed fine thankfully.

She walked past a group of giggling teenage girls by an oak tree and headed for the front doors if she wasn't so intent on getting to the main office she would have seen one of those girls watching her intensely.

She made her way to the main office unlike other schools this one kept their school very clean and beautiful. Crimson colored wallpaper lined the walls the floors were wooden and very polished.

She went into the main office Elsa had a short tour of the school the day before so she knew where most of her classes were.

"Hello I'm Elsa Snow and its my first day I would like my schedule please" she asked the lady at the desk who quickly printed it out for her " a student will show you around and take you to all your classes today so just take a seat" the lady instructed her and Elsa sat down not arguing even though she didn't need a guide.

_Okay let's see calculus then gym after that English then to lunch then history, science and home economic, art and lastly free period just the way I wanted it._

Elsa read over her schedule she loved school though most would disagree Elsa saw no problem with it unless you were one of those huge trouble making kids and most students took free periods in the morning so they could sleep more or come to school late.

The only class Elsa didn't like was gym she hated having to change into tight shorts and a t-shirt and having her body on display so to speak especially when they had to play with the guys she could feel their pervy eyes on her. Elsa shuddered at the thought and waited for her guide to show up.

* * *

><p>"Uggghh" Anna Arendelle all but screamed as she woke up with yet another morning of horrible bedhead couldn't she wake up one morning with normal bed head instead of something that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie.<p>

She started her usual routine of the morning that consisted of twenty minutes of taming her wild mane of red hair and another five putting on her makeup that wasn't actually that much then debating on what to where for another five.

Anna decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and blue Nike's a white tank top that showed of a good amount of cleavage and freckles and a blue leather bag.

She got downstairs just as her brother walked out the door. "Thanks for waiting pal" she said sarcastically as she jumped on the back of her brothers Harley motorcycle all her other housemates have left.

"Of course sis anything for you" Anna's brother Hans shot right back putting his helmet on and revving the engine and they took off. It was only three quarters of a mile to school but who wanted to walk and get all hot and sweaty Anna though and her brother being the big douche he left if Anna wasn't ready.

They sped to the school and parked beside some really nice light blue sports car both Hans and Anna let out a whistle at the sight it was new in the parking lot which probaly meant some new old rich teacher Anna groaned inwardly at the thought.

She walked into the courtyard and made her way to her group of friends.

"Good morning my bitches" Anna called out cheerfully as she sat next to her friends and received some playful death glares and grude words thrown at her that Anna easily brushed off and they resumed their conversation.

"Okay so as I was saying I think Flynn is the hottest guy into this school I mean really can you not blush when he looks at you with that smoulder" Anna's blonde cousin Rapunzel confidently stated.

She got a chorus of boos from all the girls including Anna.

" nope nice try Punz but the hottest guy would have to be Eric I mean guys his eyes are so intense it would make a girl wet in seconds " Anna's other redheaded friend Ariel pointed out.

"O so that's why you where double underwear everyday I've been wondering" Snow blurted out loud with a smirk causing the girls to outburst in laughter including Anna and Ariel to throw her breakfast at Snow.

Anna laughed at Snow's joke until she saw a pair of sexy legs walk by and Anna looked up her mouth fell open as she saw a blonde goddess walk by. This girl had long platinum blonde hair braided and thrown over her left shoulder. Long toned sexy legs mostly hidden by a blue skirt and a mouthwatering ass. She had on a blue blouse that showed a hint of cleavage to full breast and she had soft looking pale skin Anna felt herself grow a little warm watching the girl _who was this girl._

"Um hello earth to Anna are you with us" Cinderella waved a hand in front of her face breaking Anna's staring session "um ya sorry what was that Cinderella" she recovered and got angry at Cinderella for breaking watching the beautiful girl.

"Well we were going to ask your opinion on the hottest guy but it seems you had your sights set on the new girl there". Jasmine pointed out all the girls smirked at Anna knowingly.

'What I was only checking out her great outfit" Anna tried to save herself but it didn't work all the girls only smiled widder.

"O come on anna u were totally checking her out Canada could have fit in your mouth by how low it was open" Rapunzel said matter of factly.

"I was not" Anna tried in vain to no success. "Um hey Anna don't you have to show some new student around today" someone said amused being her. Anna turned and saw none other than her other friend belle sitting on the other side of the tree with an ever present book in her hand _saved by the Belle._

" oh shit yeah thanks belle" she quickly stood up remembering "sure anything for you Anna " Belle winked at her Anna's cheeks flamed a little and gave a smile and winked back and started make her way to the front office _Belle was such a flirt._

Hey Anna if you see that girl again try not jump the poor girl" Rapunzel yelled after her in which Anna told her to shove it where the sun don't shine.

Anna sprinted her way to the office to show some new probably boring student around oh how wrong she was.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in the front office <em>where was her guide it was a half an hour till classes started and this school was big<em>

_Just _then the doors burst open and a redhead walked in the room and up to the desk quickly "hey I'm supposed to show around and I'm late" the redhead said breathlessly.

The woman at the desk sighed " Anna you know better than to just come running in here" the woman scolded lightly at the girl Anna and pointed towards Elsa " alright thanks " Anna turned towards Elsa and her mouth fell open as she stared at the blonde color rising to her cheeks.

_why is she staring at me _

* * *

><p>O my gods its her she looks better up close Anna stared at the girl a smooth acne free pale face icy blue eyes and full lips and looked away knowing she was staring '<em>stop staring you weirdo there's plenty of other prettygirls girls in this school' <em>anna felt a smie form on her lips " hi I'm Anna I -I guess I'll be your guide for today"

Anna walked to the door holding it open for the girl and she walked out her blonde hair flying behind her _oh wow her hair it's just wow platinum blonde._ Anna felt herself staring again and mentally slapped herself _okay Anna stop staring and tour._

The redhead Anna showed Elsa around the school to her classes the school was as beautiful as she recognized earlier Anna showed her the cafeteria and the courtyard where everyone had lunch and where most people spent free period at and the massive library that was the schools pride and joy it was humongous the bookshelves reached the ceiling and a computer lab in the back.

Anna then showed her where the athletic fields were there was a football field a soccer field with a track circled around it and inside was a gym that held various other events this school was big on sports but their best and most popular sport was hockey of course the school was supportive of other sports but this schools pride was hockey there were posters all over the wall about tryouts and games and other various events the redhead even showed Elsa the best places to sneak out of the school with no teachers or cameras to catch you.

Anna then brought her back to calculus for her first class of the day Elsa liked this school she felt like there was something very great here that she was about to find.

* * *

><p>Anna showed the blonde the school Anna knew every inch so she gave her the best probably possible if it was anyone else she would have probably shortened the tour by a lot but she wanted to be in this mysterious woman's presence for a lot longer she already liked her even though Anna just met her and she hasn't uttered a word the whole trip only nodding her head to acknowledge that she heard Anna.<p>

"Okay so here's calc your first class just stay here when the class is over and I'll bring you to your next one okay" the girl nodded and turned toleave " hey I don't catch your name" Anna shot in the dark.

"My names Elsa" her voice was soft cool and smooth like an angel she held out her hand Anna took it _holy applesauce her hand is soft " _well it's very nice to meet you Elsa" then the hand was gone Elsa gave her a small wave and went into her class.

Anna stood there dazed her hand still tingling form where she just held Elsa's she strangly craved the touch of her cool hands the bell jarring her from her thoughts leaving her to run down the hall towards her class.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat down in the back of the room as the bell rang and she silently watched the students break up their groups and sit down waiting for the teacher to begin he was short and had gray hair and a mustache his name was Weselton but she heard the students nickname him Weaselton Elsa thought it was funny.<p>

"Alright class shut up now take out your books and turn to page 205 for advanced perpendicular and angle bisectors.

* * *

><p>" Okay team start doing your warm ups then we'll do sprints and goalie shots" Anna barely heard the coach as she thought about the blonde that she has just met Elsa she liked her already even though she only uddered about five words the whole hour they spent together but she seemed like she could be fun once Anna got her out of that quite, polite shell.<p>

"Anna get to warm ups or I'll have you doing exercise laps all practice" Mrs. Incredible yelled at her and Anna jumped instead of regular gym she had soccer practice in the morning and after school

She quickly started into her stretches the whole soccer team snickering at her and Anna just gave them a crude gesture with her finger.

* * *

><p>Elsa stood up as the bell rang as most of the students left and stood outside the classroom to wait for her guide Anna to show up when a tall handsome ginger stepped in front of her leaning against the wall hovering over Elsa. "Hey" he had a smooth voice "I haven't seen you around before are you new" he flashed a million dollar grin and leaned closer making Elsa a bit uncomfortable but intrigued a bit.<p>

Elsa opened her mouth when someone spoke for her " back off Hans don't you have some girl to go fuck" Anna appeared at her side and grabbed Elsa's hand and steering her away from her brother "aw come on Anna you never let me have any fun" he mockingly winned at her she just ignored him and steered a confused Elsa down the hall as students mostly guys laughed.

"That was Hans he's the schools man whore he's dated like half the girls and probably fucked them all two he's really bad news Elsa please stay away from him" Anna lead her down the hall towards the gym locker not adding the fact that he was her brother.

"Really Anna he doesn't seem that bad" Elsa said much to Anna's dismay

Anna spun her around at the gym locker doors and looked her straight in the eye with rare seriousness "listen Elsa all he does is fuck girls and then dump the them please just stay away from him" she looked into Elsa's beautiful icy blue eyes hoping she would understand what Herr brother is like.

Elsa nodded convinced by this pretty much stranger "alright Anna I believe you"

Anna sighed then realized she was still holding Elsa's hand and let go blushing

Elsa stared at the gym locker doors oh how she hated to go in there Anna giggled "stare at the doors any longer you'll burn whole through them.

Elsa shrugged " I just really hate gym" she told Anna "its because you have to play with the boys right" Elsa nodde "yah I always feel like their pervy eyes are always on me yah now" Anna nodded "and plus I don't know anyone in gym class". Elsa explained

"Well id come watch you if I could" elsa gave her a strange look"not that I'd be watching you that would be totally creepy and I'm not a stalker evn though your gorgeous wait what.. I mean I love the volleyball unit they're doing and I ..." she trailed off knowing she was rambling and embarrassing herself "sorry I ramble a lot" Anna's felt like her face was on fire.

Elsa laughed behind her hand at Anna's shyness that Anna found completely adorable "its fine your actually cute when you do that" Anna felt her face heat up anymore if that were possible.

_sweet god Aphrodite she just called me cute._

The bell rang jarring them from their thoughtful silence Elsa turned to leave "hey Elsa do you want to sit together in English class next" Anna mentally slapped herself for just blurting that out without thinking about it again. " sure" Elsa said pausing and throwing Anna a smile "try to survive gym okay" Anna shouted to her with mock concern Elsa just gestured that she shot herself and Anna giggled then once again running to her class. _Elsa _she thought _mabye I have a new friend _and Elsa was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what cha think first chapter and all leave reviews if you dare :)<strong>


	2. new friends and creeps

**Hey there guys so this is my second chapter so far I thought I would just play around with these first two or three chapters then get into Anna and Elsa's background and Anna's place in the school and what Elsa and Anna would major in and stuff like that so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Alright girls today as most of you know we are going to stary our volleyball unit today so everyone get a partner and start bumping.<p>

Elsa sighed trying to pull her shorts down more thankfully today they wouldn't be playing with the guys but it was still a pain she watched as everyone immediately started to pair up she would just wait till there was one girl left and play with her.

" so I guess your my partner " Elsa said smiling to the brunette "yah don't you just love gym" she said sarcastically making Elsa giggle "oh definitely its my favorite class" she said back just as sarcastic and they started well at least tried to bump the volleyball.

"So you new here guess" the brunette asked "yah first day here" Elsa answered spiking the ball to her partner who bumped it back.

"So how do you like the school so far" the brunette asked another question "well besides gym its all cool" that made both the girls giggle the brunette walked up to her offering a hand "well my names belle" she flashed a pearly white smile.

"I'm Elsa" she introduced herself pumping the girls arm up and down she saw Belle and saw she had beautiful hazel eyes.

"Girls get back to bumping or I'll have you running laps all next class" Mrs. Incredible yelled at them.

"Yes mam" they said automatically but not before laughing aloud and they spent the rest of the class together as partners _i think I might be able to handle gym now Elsa _thought as she happily finished the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Anna asked to go tot the bathroom which her teacher gave permission and Anna sprinted to the gym and peered around the corner to look at the gym class in progress.<p>

She saw a flash of blonde hair and saw Elsa spike the ball to some partner she couldn't see _wow _Anna thought _nice ass. _Anna stared at the gym shorts Elsa wore they were so tight they almost looked like they were painted on.

Anna was bi she's dated a couple of guys but she was attracted to girls more and right now no one caught her eye more than this new girl Elsa _friends first Anna then we'll see how it goes _Anna scolded herself willing those thoughts from her head she didn't need to rush into another relationship the last time she did that it didn't end well. _She might not even like girls. _Anna though with a frown checking her watch she had a bit longer till her teacher looked for her.

She tried to get a glimpse of Elsa's partner _well look at that none other than Belle elsa could definitely do worse at least that's my friend. _Anna thought as she watched them spike the ball across the net to each other Elsa was facing away from her so she watched her jump and spike the ball as it came her way she wasn't half bad Anna thought as she watched them play B_elle actually seems to be enjoying gym the bookworm _she joked about her friend silently.

_Anna looked_ at the clock shit she had to get back to class. She took one last look at Elsa and Belle _well two girls i like together what a coincidence _Anna thought and a image flashed in her mind _okay Anna that's enough _she told her head of any naughty thoughs and reluctantly headed back to class.

* * *

><p><em>Alright that's over <em>Elsa leaned against the wall to wait for Anna again so they could go to english then to lunch where she agreed to meet belle for in the library. She looked over her shoulder and saw hans walking down the hall towards her she remembered what Anna said and ducked around the corner the corner into the gym.

She was unlucky because Hans must have seen her and went into the gym after her "hey" he said leaning against the wall leaning over her.

" Hey there again i didn't get to introduce myself earlier my names Hans" he held out his hand and Elsa not one to be rude took it he shook her hand gently and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Elsa blushed a little and he smiled "so your new here how do you like the school so far" he asked still holding her hand she gently unclasped her hand from his and tried to back up a bit more he just came closer she could feel his breath hit her cheeks "um so I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me" he flashed that million dollar grin and all she could think of was what Anna said _he's done things to girls.. I don't want to happen to you._

She opened her mouth to answer when she felt Hans put his hand on her hip and she felt her skin crawl he leaned in a bit closer until his face was inches from hers she felt like she was about it throw up she opened her mouth to speak again but he started to lean in towards her lips and his hand started to rise higher her eyes widened.

She heard someone growl and run up to them pushing Hans away just as his lips were about to touch hers.

"Hans you dick can't you at least try not to try not to violate some girl for one day I swear I'm going to chop your dick off and shove it down your throat" Anna appeared in front of her and growled at Hans her mouth pulled back into a snear and her hands balled up into fists.

Hans got up from the floor "what the Anna you never let me have any fun with my girls you fucking cock block" He yelled at her his face an angry red.

"Come on Elsa let's go" she grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her out of the gym leaving a fuming Hans back in the gym.

"I swear I'm going to cut his fucking dick off and shove it down his bastard throat" Anna growled more to herself than Elsa.

She stopped right around the corner and spun around facing Elsa "what were you doing with Hans"? She asked gently fully aware she was still holding Elsa's hand.

" I was waiting for you and I saw Hans coming down the hall so I ducked into the gym and he followed me" Elsa shrugged "I understand now what you said about Hans he is a real player he tried to kiss me" she frowned that Anna found completely adorable.

"How do you know Hans anyway" Elsa asked and Anna felt her stomach drop to the floor

_Oh fuck oh fuckernuts what do I saw I don't want to tell her he's my brother._

"um well you see he dated one of my friends before and she told me how he tried to get her to sleep with him and how he said he had a ten inch dick and of course what girl would posibly say no to a ten inch so she still declined him cause she had a boyfriend and he kinda forced her" Anna trailed off dramatically thinking herself so smart and so slick for thinking up a lie so quick until she saw Elsa's face a look of complete shock on her face.

"Hey Elsa it's okay though her boyfriend beat Hans ass though and she said he lied about being a ten inch" both girls giggled at the thought Elsa looked down realizing Anna was holding her hand Anna let go with a blush.

"Hey Elsa you left this in the locker room" someone interrupted them Elsa turned around to see Belle with an armful of books and a blue case extended out to her.

"Oh my glasses thanks belle" Elsa grabbed her case from Belle's hand and flashed her a smile that Belle returned she looked over Elsa's shoulder "hey Anna" she greeted her and Anna went to stand beside Elsa.

"You two know each other" Elsa asked Anna and belle nodded "yah were like best buddies right Anna" belle put her free arm aroundAnna's shoulders and grinned at her playfully

Anna giggled and rolled her eyes "yah best friends" then just to stir things up she gave Belle a big noisy kiss on the cheek that had Belle blushing madly and Elsa to cock an eyebrow at them Anna only giggled at their reactions.

"Hey Anna if you want a kiss all ya got to do is ask" Belle wiggled her brows and very very slowly leaned in to try an kiss Anna to which Anna pushed her away laughing.

"Come Belle you know better no PDA in the hallways" she smirked to a now pouting Belle and the bell rang signaling them to take separate pathed .

"Hey is Belle your... girlfriend or something" Elsa asked cautiously

Anna only giggled at Elsa's shyness on the subject "No but I'm not opposed to the idea" she grined at Elsa as they walked into class as the last bell rang and took their seats towards the back.

_So she's into girls that's interesting _Elsa thought as she opened her notebook ready to take notes when Anna said something.

"What was that Anna" she leaned forward to Anna's desk and Anna whispered in her ear "are you opposed by the idea of women on women" she asked and Elsa shrugged "not really" she answered she hasn't really thought about it.

That answer made Anna's stomach flip "okay" she said nonchalantly but in her mind she was doing back flips of joy Anna has never liked someone as fast as she liked Elsa and she wanted to get to know her more.

* * *

><p><strong>So second chapter finished leave reviews if you please. :)<strong>


	3. school and parents

**Well chapter three is on got some interesting reviews and I'm having someone help me with any mistakes I might have made well enjoy the chapter I guess this chapter is a little bit more about Anna though I will make a chapter more about Elsa later. :)**

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't focus at all through English with Elsa right behind her. Well not right behind her but pretty close.<p>

She silently read the book that the teacher instructed them to read their class book something about these children stranded on an island after their plane burst into flames.

The bell rang as Anna was surprising getting into the book. She got up and streched and saw an platinum blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Elsa where are you going ?" Anna asked

"I'm having lunch with Belle I'll see you later Anna" she waved as she walked out of the door leaving Anna staring.

Anna grabbed her books and put them in her locker grabbing her lunch _schools food is horrid_

She walked towards the oak tree "hey girls" she sang as she sat next to Snow.

They all greeted her and went back to there lunches till Ariel spoke up "sooo girls I was thinking how about we get out of our houses and go to North Mountain this weekend I'll drive" she got a chorus of happy screams to confirm. North Mountain was a club well the only club in town and it was very popular even by tourists.

"So I will be us five and I'm going to invite some guys Eric" she saiid dreamily "charming, Phillip, Flynn, and a few other people sound good" all the girls grinned except Anna at Ariel's choose of men they were not by coincidence guys all four of them besides Anna liked.

"Hey what about a hot girl for Anna here" Rapunzel elbowed Anna causing Anna slap Rapunzel in the arm as all the girls giggled.

"Well I could ask _Belle _if she wanted to come but I doubt it" Jasmine said who was able to hang out today with the girls "but then again she isn't much if a party animal" Anna just rolled her eyes "yup that not any new news".

" Hey how about that girl you were checking out earlier " Cinderella wiggled her eyebrows and all the girls smirked at Anna who turned a bright red.

"Hey come on girls I barely even know her and even if Idid I don't like her" Anna put her hands up in surrender to no success.

"Oh come on Anna we know you to well" Rapunzel said matter of factly and Anna and the girls nodded their agreement.

Anna sighed and shook her head "gurls how long have we known each other" all the girls thought.

"Since about kindergarten" Cinderella said which they all nodded in agreement to.

"So you guys should know that I don't fall for anyone really easily especially some new girl which I hardly know" Anna tried to make a point which everyone nodded there heads to.

"Okay Anna we get it but that still doesn't mean you don't like her" all the girls cooed at Anna and started to fire questions at the her.

At the perfect no sent the bell rang and all the girls groaned and like routine gathered their stuff and made their way to their separate classes.

Anna made her way to calc and her thoughts were filled with the party this weekend and this new girl Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Belle made there way to one of their shared classes history they had a fun lunch with consisted of things like what were good books, and Elsa asking questioned about the school. She got some useful info on what the clubs were they had in school.<p>

Elsa was interested in the swim team they had in school it wasn't half bad from what Belle told Elsa and she thought about trying out when the sport started up and maybe ice skating.

They sat in the middle rows as their teacher told them they were to be taking notes on the documentary about World War two.

The class passed by rather quickly and Belle and Elsa made their way to science class which Belle semmed to loathe she said she didn't understand all the equations and how genetics worked and not to mention the teacher Miss Mode.

Elsa just smiled at Belle's ranting as they walked into class and they took their seats in the back as the class began and short woman with black hair glasses and a ever judging stare walked around the classroom as she teached and Elsa had to bit her tongue not to laugh she wasn't one to be mean but this woman was just to short she looked at Belle who was looking at her with a look that meant _told you so._

_Soon _enough they had an extra few minutes to talk and Elsa thought she'd ask about Anna.

"So Belle how do you know Anna" she said casually

Belle shrugged "I've known her since about fifth grade I found her asleep in a bean bag chair in the back of the library room when the period ended so I woke her up and man even though she wasn't in a bed she still sat up and had this horrible bed I don't think I've ever seen someone's face so red" they both laughed.

"Well I'll have to see this infamous bed head" Elsa giggled behind her hand which Belle found cute. "So Anna seemed really nice" Elsa said more like a question to which Belle feverishly nodded.

"Oh yah there's no one sweeter than Anna she is so thoughtful and funny oh she could ramble on and on about one thing or another it's so cute" Belle's smile was genuine.

"Oh seemed like you like her as more than a friend" Elsa poked Belle in the cheek to which belle turned a bright shade of red.

"Um well you see I do think-" the bell rang leaving whatever she was gonna say to the imagination as they said a quick farewell and went to their other classes.

Elsa walked into home economics to the smell of chocolate chip cookies Elsa licked her lips involuntarily and someone to their left spoke.

"Yah they smell awesome right let's hope the teacher gives us some veve though I just had lunch I so want a cookie" Elsa turned to see Anna staring at her a smile on her face that surprisingly made Elsa smile back.

"So I'm stuck with you" Elsa joked and Anna giggled and shyly held out her hand "I don't think we've been properly introduced my name is Anna Arendelle" Elsa took Anna's warm hand and pumped it "Elsa snow" she said with a look of interest on her face "Arendelle that's the name of the school she let go of Anna's hand.

" um yah my grandfather was the founder of the school so he gave it our last name" Anna shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and they sat down side by side as the class started they just filled out the notes for the food plate aand reviewed for most of the class with a partner but Anna and Elsa just talked for most of the class about many different schoolish related things.

When the bell rang Elsa made her way to art her favorite class after saying by to Anna and sat in the front row the rest if the day went by quickly.

* * *

><p>Anna made her way to her brothers motorcycle as he was just reving up the engine and they took off to home Anna looked around and to her luck Elsa wasn't around how would Anna explain to her why she was rididng with the guy that almost violated her.<p>

One of their servants Kai parked the Harley and Anna slowly walked inside slowly

Anna walked into her mother and father sitting in the couch in the living room looking over a pile of papers they greeted her and asked how her day was without even turning to look at her to which she responded "fine" and went to her room.

Her parents barely had time for her or Hans at all maybe that's why he was such a jackass cause his dad didn't tell him how to respect women. Her parents runned to very high demanding jobs Anna's mom Victoria was a bank manager and she had to always check the books to make sure all transactions and things like that were perfect.

Her father Agdar was on the committee that helped run this town and was CEO of a company that sold ships and speedboats he was always busy working on new ways to save money and distribute money fairly.

Anna fell face first onto her bed and let the comfort of her own private area surround her until she heard a knock at the door she opened it to find their motherly maid Gerda at the door with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk to which Anna licked her lips at the sight.

"Oh thank you Gerda" she eagerly took the tray thanking Gerda again and sat down on her bed and started 101 Dalmatian on her TV.

After about half way through the movie her father walked in and Anna paused the movie.

"Sup dad" Anna said as her father sat on the edge of the bed with a concerned look on his face.

"Listen Anna honey its your senior year in highschool and I wondering about your csarrer choose" Anna inwardly her father keeps pestering her about her career choose. He wants her to work as some CEO or some person in charge of a major company but Anna didn't want that she wanted to be a physical therapist and motivate people to recover from whatever injuries they have and to show them their life is not over with.

Anna sighed "daddy" she began putting on her pout face "you know I don't want to be a corporate big wig or something like that I want to be a physical therapist you know thissss" she whined out knowing she was being childish and overreacting.

Her dad sighed and their mother walked in _well what the hell is this a convention Anna _inwardly groaned again hitting her tongue so she wouldn't growl out loud.

"Anna baby listen I-we really want what's best for you and well a physical therapist job just doesn't pay that much and we only want you to be happy and content we hope that-"

" NO" Anna said forcefully making both her parents eyes widen in disbelief "listen I don't care what you guys say I'm gonna do what I wanna do it makes me happy I don't want no fucking corporate job" she said with a closing tone.

"Anna watch your language" her mother frowned her father was fumming his face red and a frown on his face.

"Dad listen I know we've been over this many times but I dont I won't take as some CEO and that's it" she said defiantly she rarely stood against her dad but this was one of those rare times.

He sighed heavily the anger drained from his face to be replaced by one of defeat and slight disappointment. "Fine Anna I hope you will be happy wit your decisions" he said every word tiredly and disappointing now that Anna saw that she thought he looked very tired and old.

"Mr and Mrs Arendelle you both have a phone call" Gerda knocked on the door and their parents thankfully left the room with one past stare.

Anna fell back on her bed with a groan of frustration her parents were always judging her and criticizing everything she did from what she ate to the boy she had dated, her parents were big on appearance Anna could care less though they rubbed off on her a little,she was concious on what she wore and what her hair looked like.

She resumed 101 Dalmatians and slowly fell asleep with the untouched plate of cookies next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yah so second chapter finished I like the vib I'm getting from this so far so how do you like how Anna's parents are always judging it will play a part later in the story. Horrible at fights<strong>

**So reviews if you dare :)**

**and if anyone wants to PM me with any ideas or concerns fell free**

**Lover out :)**


	4. family

**okay next chapter up like where this is going with follows and favs and that stuff keep it up.**

* * *

><p>Elsa walked towards the elementary school to pick up her brother Olaf.<p>

He came running out of the school with his arms out Elsa knelt down and gave him a warm hug.

"Hey sis guess what" he said happily jumping up and down. Elsa laughed at his enthusiasm and ruffled his hair. "Hey settle down kid they started to walk towards Elsa's car.

Olaf like Elsa was pale but a healthy pale he had a skinny body like any other little boy his agee, he had straight jet black hair and the most innocent deep blue eyes she had ever seen and a never faltering smile.

"Well first I LOVE this school we had gym today and we went swimming" he pretended to swim in the water then tugged on his Elsa's hand she looked down at him.

"I made a new friend today his name is Sven and he is like a little taller than me he has like brown hair and green eyes and he's so funny he did a funny impression of a reindeer".

Elsa's smile widened as she put Olaf in the backseat and started the car it purred to life and they sped if to home.

Olaf unlike Elsa was a social butterfly he loved everyone and everyone loved him and he was smart for his age there was almost nothing you could get past him.

Elsa drove up the driveway they lived about a forty minutes walk from the school so Elsa drove everyday.

Sheunlocked the door to the medium sized house exomplete with front and backyard and porch.

Elsa dropped her bag on the floor with a thud and went to grab a soda for her and water for Olaf as he put on his favorite movie 101 Dalmatians.

She sat down next to him handing him the water as the movie started. They watched as the puppies ran from the evil woman and made their way back home.

Elsa looked at the clock 4:45 she stretched as the ending credits rolled in and Olaf was howling like a dog.

"Hey pup got any homework" she asked he gave her a look of disbelief. "On the first day no way" he nodded and Elsa just shook her head and told Olaf she was going to do her one sheet of math homework then they could play together.

Elsa walked into her room and pulled out her homework and got to work.

Half an hour later and Elsa walked into Olaf's room declaring she was done with her homework and he stopped playing wit his toys asking if they could duet and she happily agreed.

Olaf loved to sing his favorite songs was In Summer by some guy named Josh. They sang together for a while.

Elsa sat down her lungs were tired. "Come on again again" Olaf encouraged he had such endless energy. They were about to start again when the front door opened and Elsa's father walked in.

Dad" Olaf launched himself at their father and he picked up Olaf laughing spun him around then tossed him on the couch.

"Hey father" Elsa greeted her dad with a nod and smile and he returned it. "So how were my children's first day at school" he spoke proudly.

"It was awesome I made this new friend named Sven and for gym we went a swimming" Olaf spoke happily her father laughes "sounds good son" hair " ruffled Olaf's hair.

"How about you Elsa" he asked curiously.

Elsa just shrugged her shoulders "the school was... very interesting I made two new friend Anna, and Belle" she smiled and her father nodded scratching his army haircut.

"Good after what having to get a restraining order for that one creep at the last school I hoped this school is better" he said and Elsa just nodded _defenitly shouldn't tell him about Hans._

_Elsa _thought to herself "so how was work" Elsa said changing the subject. Her father sighed and they sat down on the couch Olaf went into his room to play a videogame.

"Well there were a few stray missiles coming across the sea but it was easy to deflect them" he said like it was nothing her father was the top man of the U.S Navy he was in charge of everything.

Her father even though her had a tough job was a soft and caring man for his kids.

"So enough of work and school its only five o'clock sis you guys want to go out to eat" Olaf as if on cue came out of his room "how about Elsa makes snowman chicken nuggets" they all agreed on that and Elsa set to work to make dinner.

After they finished supper Elsa went into her room took out her pas and started to draw.

Well _today was eventful to say the least first day and I get some guy trying to get in my pants._

_Second on a more better note I made a few new friends me and Belle have a lot in common and Anna... she seemes really funny and nice and pretty wait... what._

Elaa shookmher head and stared at her drawing it was a snowflake her signature snowflake she drew it so many ttimes.

The snowflake she always drew was from a pendant that her mother always wore... well used to wear now Elsa wore it all the time 24\7.

Elsa put down her sketchbook and looked at the clock 7:49 it was still early but Elsa felt tired she yawned crawling under the covers and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Anna... Anna wake up" someone called her name waking her up from her hot dream.<p>

"WHAT" she groaned loudly sitting up in bed and was face to face with Rapunzel "ugggghhh punzzz why did you wake me up" she fell back against her pillow.

"Well you can either lay here or we could go to practice" Anna's head shot up and she saw Rapunzel in her practice uniform.

Anna sighed "alrigh punz I'll go to practice just. get. out" Rapunzel giggled and left the from shutting the door behind her.

Anna sighed in relief at the privacy and though back to her dream.

She was sitting in her room waching movie with Elsa when the blonde suddenly straddled her and roughly kissed her. Anna moaned and kissed back Elsa's tongue ghosted on her lips asking to enter Anna eagerly opened her mouth and Elsa's tongue thrust in. The blonde's hand going down south.

Then of course punz had to wake her up. Anna grumbled as she started to get dressed for practice.

Anna was on the soccer team with Rapunzel and a handful of other girls she was a forward so she had to be very phyically fit and not to brag but she was.

Anna walked out of the room Rapunzel was waiting impatiently tapping her foot "ugh come on" and with that she dragged on Anna to practice.

"Alright girls our first scrimmage against corona is in a week and I don't think your ready are you ready" their coach Mrs incredible yelled at them in good spirit.

"YES WE ARE" we all screamed at the top of our lungs like the girls we are.

We continued the pep talk for another five screaming minutes then we began to practice first grueling warmups, second a run around the track, third we worked on goalie shots and blocks then a fun scrimmage and lastly cooldowns.

Anna panted tiredly she walked to Rapunzel's car and flopped in Rapunzel got in the drivers seat folowed by Ariel, Jasmine, Aurora, and Milan.

_Wow this should be a fun ride _Anna thought wwith a smile as she started to associate with the girls as they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I didn't know how to end this chapter so yah. Okay so Anna is on the soccer team and spoiler: Elsa will be trying out for the swim team next chapter and double spoiler: Anna and Elsa will be hanging out after school so be prepared for some girl talk and the girls learning more about each other.<strong>

**Lover out :)**


	5. hanging out

**Okay chapter 5 up next don't worry all those who want Elsa and Anna's kiss it will happen in chapter seven that will be up next Friday.**

**oh and I NEED A BETA READER someone help I've**** been getting... interesting reviews and I need help on grammar so um someone help... please**

**anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p>The next few days were great Elsa, Anna, and Belle spent every second they could together at lunch, in the morning, and a little while sometimes after school they would go to the ice cream parlor and get ice cream. Anna, and Elsa would both get double chocolate chip and Belle would get strawberry the lady Ingrid who worked there said they were her best customers and to keep coming back.<p>

Throught those few days the girls got closer and they learned a lot about each like favorite color in which case Anna's was pink, Elsa's was teal, and Belle's was yellow.

Elsa and Anna got closer over those few days much to each of their likings and they found themselves starting to fall for the other.

* * *

><p>Elsa awoke to the sounds of beeping in her ear and almost involuntarily punched her alarm clock like she did multiple times.<p>

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked her clock 6:30 time to get ready for school. At the thought of school Elsa smiled remembering Belle and Anna then faltered a bit at the thought of Hans hopefully he didn't bother her today.

She took a shower and got dressed in a pair of black tight skinny jeans and a light blue tank top careful not to show a high amount of cleavage and blue converse shoes.

She combed her hair without much problem and braided it and left it being her back. She woke Olaf up without much difficulty cause he wanted to got to school and see Sven again.

They had breakfast and got into the car it was a gift form her father when they had to move her father was always going to different bases on the coast and checking out their procures to make sure they were up to code and things like that he was quite popular around the U.S but thankfully no one paid much attention to his kids.

Elsa buckled Olaf into his seat and got into the front of her light blue sports car and they took off to school which Elsa was excited about then she remembered she had to try out for the swim team and made a u turn and went back to grab her bathing suit.

* * *

><p>"Fuck" Anna screamed as she looked at her alarm clock that for some reason didn't go off today. 7:10 she looked at the clock in disbelief and scrambled to get ready.<p>

She took a quick shower braided her red hair in twin braids put on white skinny jeans, and a light blue silk v neck and white sneakers and grabbed her bag.

_Hans that fucking dick didn't wake me up he's probably mad at me about yesterday _and as she thought about yesterday she thought of Elsa her new crush Anna could admit to herself at least since her dream yesterday confirmed what she thought of the blonde.

She raced downstairs and grabbed a leather jacket from the book and raced outside to see Hans speeding off.

She shouted to him to no success and slowly started to walk to school.

About five minutes into the walk a light blue sports car pulled right up to her "hey stranger want a ride" the window rolled down to reveal Elsa with a smile on her face.

Anna's stomach flipped and smile grew on her face as she opened the door to the car and got in with a whistle.

"Hot ride Elsa" _just like the driver _Anna thought she heard Elsa giggle and Anna's face turned red. _shit did I say that out loud?_

"Before you say anything yes you said that out loud Anna" which only made Anna's face get redder if possible,

" oh um well I-I meant w-what I said you are gorgeous " Anna nervously smiled and Elsa only giggled again.

"Well thank you and your cute yourself" Elsa said back focusing on the road a small blush formed on her pale cheeks. _Smooth elsa she t_hought to herself.

Anna's mouth fell open at Elsa's complement but before she could day anything she heared a voice behind her.

"Elsa and Anna sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love than comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage" Anna turned around to see a cute little boy about eight or nine laughing hysterically.

Elsa groaned "Anna met my brother Olaf, Olaf met my not girlfriend Anna" Elsa introduced the two as she pulled into the school parking lot.

"Nice to met cha Olaf she said getting out of the car he got out and gave her a surprise hug. n"ice to me you not girlfriend pretty Anna " Olaf stared up at her with a wide smile.

"Just Anna alright pipsqueak" Elsa said coming up behind him and ruffling his black hair.

"Well Anna I'll see you in a bit but I have to bring this little one to class" she started to walk off with Olaf complaining he wasn't small. Anna smiled as she watched them walk away her and Hans were like that once when they were younger god how she missed that.

She walked to the tree and right past her friends and at a next to Belle on the other side of the tree meaning against her with a sigh . Belle was sitting reading her book until Anna leaned against her.

"Umw-what up Anna" she asked as Anna leaned against her Belle's face warmed at the feeling of Anna's breath on her neck.

"Just a little tired mind if I take a nap" she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Elsa stood impatiently with her brother Olaf as he inisted her to wait and met Sven when he came.<p>

She checked her watch she had rto get going soon Olaf shouted and ran up to a kid that was a bit darker thanOlaf he was taller than Olaf by three inches he had curly brown hair and deep brown eyes and freckles peppering under his eyes and across his nose.

After Olaf and Sven finished their warm hug both of them walked up to her Sven dragging a young man with him.

"Hwy Elsa this is Sven" Olaf introduced him and Sven shyly smiled up at Elsa she smiled back and knelt down in front of him. "Hey there Sven I'm Elsa" she introduced herself and he smiled back all shyness gone and enveloped her in a hug.

She watched as the two ran off to class and Elsa smiled turning around and bumping into a strong chest. "Oh sorry" she said rubbing her nose she heard an deep voive.

"No no its okay I wasn't watching where I was going" she looked up to see the same guy that was with Sven.

"So was that your brother" he asked backing up a step he was very muscular he had blonde hair that hide his forehead and soft brown eyes he was very handsome Elsa's head stood just over his shoulder.

Elsa nodded "yah was that yours" she asked back and he nodded looking over his shoulder as the boys went inside.

"They seem to be good friends already I'm surprised Sven's kinda any but Olaf seemed cool" Elsa nodded and started to walk towards the highschool he followed.

"So are you new here" he asked Elsa only nodded her head and he smiled still "well then I'm Kristoff" he held out his had and Elsa felt like it was deja vu but she shook his warm hand anyway. "Elsa" she said smiling he didn't seem like Hans though.

She continued to walk until she got to the gate he held it open for her she smiled a bit and walked in "I gotta go see my friends see you later Elsa" he waved as he walked the opposite direction.

She sighed happy he was gone not in a mean way she just wanted to find Belle, and Anna.

What she didn't know was Kristoff watching her as she walked away a predator grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Elsa spotted Anna on one side the tree leaning on something she walked over quietly ignoring the observing stares of the girls on the other side of the tree.<p>

She had to bite her tongue not to aw as she watched Anna leaning on Belle it looks like she was sleeping and Belle's face look liked a tomato.

She slowly waked in front of Belle who was pretending read and not die for the feeling of Anna's breath on her neck and her hand resting on her thigh. She saw a pair of sexy jean clad legs stand in front of her and she looked up slowly past the sexy legs and hot hips to stare at Elsa who had a huge smirk on her face.

"Hey Elsa" Belle said quietly and Elsa only nodded looking from her to Anna and back which had Belle blushing all over again.

"I-Its not what it looks like she was just tired and leaned on me suddenly and like that she felt asleep" Belle said trying not to laugh as Elsa's smirk only widened and she sat down next to her their thighs brushing. _Well holy shit I am going to die I have two hot girls sitting next to me that I happen to like._

Elsa looked at Anna she looked asleep elsa leaned over Belle and pocked her in the nose and she wiggled it subconsciously Elsa giggled and ignored Belle's protest.

"Belle I know you like her but she has to wake up the bell is gonna ring soon" she shook Anna's shoulder to no response then she had a Einstein idea she reached in her lunch bag and grabbed a chocolate bar and opened it.

"Whatcha gonna do" Belle said interested " something like smelling salts" Elsa responded she waved the bar past Anna's nose and Anna immediately grabbed it both girls laughed aloud as Anna slowly ate the chocolate as her eyes opened and she moaned at the lovely taste.

Belle's cheeks heated and her insides became a little hot a that sound coming from Anna while Elsa only laughed some more and packed her stuff as Anna finally opened her eyes.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty have a nice nap" Elsa grinned and Anna opened her eyes and stuck her chocolate covered tongue at her.

Elsa stood up pulling a disappointed Belle with her and all three of them gathered their stuff an went inside Belle and Elsa lightly making fun of Anna who tried to defend herself to no success.

The bell rang and they went there separate way and said they would meet up for lunch.

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was lunch time Anna and Elsa slowly made their way to the library the their hurt from all the writing they did in English.<p>

They all sat down and ate silently till they were finished until they began to talk.

"So Anna Belle here told me something about you being on the soccer team what position are you?" Elsa asked curious.

"Forward" she said around a mouthful of chocolate then swallowed they spent the rest of the lunch talking about good and bad sports.

"Yah on man I have swim team tryouts today at 4:30" Elsa said nervously and Anna's mouth fell open "your going for the swim team that's awesome" she smiled at the thought of getting to see Elsa in a tight two piece then frowned.

"The only problem is the captain Triton is a hard ass he is very stricton the requirements you have to meet but I don't know how this one girl Ursula makes the team each year she is severly overweight I mean you'd think she would sink like a rock" Anna even did sound effects that the trio giggled and then the bell decided to rob them of anymore friend time and they all went to classes.

* * *

><p>Elsa hummed as she walked from her car towards the school after dropping Olaf at the babysitter.<p>

She walked into the gym locker room and got changed into the bathing suit they were having all the girls wear for practice she walked out the back door with her two piece bathing suit on and a closed robe into the warm enclosed swimming pool to see Anna leaning against the wall she walked over her and taped her on the head.

"Hey come to watch me" Elsa asked anand Anna nodded "y-yup" she said then the coach called all the girls over Elsa ditched her robe and walked over to the group.

Anna watched as Elsa un robe put on her goggle swim cap and walk over to the other girls she had on a two piece that cover most Anna saw long toned legs just the curves of Elsa's butt and a long soft looking neck and when Elsa turned around Anna could see a flat toned stomach and full breasts.

_Holy crap no tan lines anywhere I swear I'd be dead from nosebleeds if I was in an anime._

Elsa saw her staring and smirked and Anna turned her head away blushing furiously and Anna didn't see Elsa blush as well the coach made them get in the water and Anna felt her heart beat faster if it was possible Elsa got into the water with the rest if the girls and the coached instructed the to warm up with some laps and they did just that.

Elsa swam elegantly through the water it looked as natural as breathing to her in fact now that Anna thought about it everything that Elsa did was elegant and looked she did it effortlessly.

Elsa breathed in and out as she swam back and forth and did everything the coach said to the best of her abilities things from just laps, to races, and other activities and when they finally ended after an hour Elsa's arms were just starting to burn she got out of the pool and walked towards Anna who was staring at her open mouthed that made Elsa blush lightly and grabbed her robe from Anna's out stretched hand and shrugged it on.

"You did awesome Elsa you looked just like a fish in that water... not that you looked like a fish you looked so natural and beautiful in that water there's no way you didnt get a spot" Anna rambled and Elsa giggled

The coach called them over and said out names "okay so there's six spots and theirs twelve of you so go figure okay first Ursula, Ariel, Meg, Anya, Serena, Odette, and... Elsa" he said walking away and Anna tackled Elsa in a hug "congrats elsa we should totally go celbrate we'll go to my house" Anna said pushing Elsa to go change "okay okay Anna settle down" she went into the locker to change and Anna sighed with relief. _good I get to hang out with her finally._

Elsa came out five minutes changed and her hair dry and braided again Anna pumped her fist in the air and they left in Elsa's car Anna instructed Elsa towards her house and the pulled in the drive and got out quietly Anna told Gerda to get them a snack with some kind of chocolate as Elsa called the babysitter and told her to drop Olaf at the house and then they went into Anna's room Elsa taking in every inch of Anna's beautiful house on the way.

"Wow your house is beautiful " Elsa voiced as they made their into Anna's room Anna sighed luckily they didnt run into Hans but knowing him he was probably with his friends.

"Thanks Elsa so what cha want watch" Anna gestured to her huge collection of movies Elsa picked on and handed it to Anna.

Anna stared at the cover and smiled "If I stay ohh I love this" Anna put the movie in and the both sat down against Anna's headboard of her bed and as if on cue Gerda came in with a tray of sandwiches, lemonade, and a array of chocolate.

Both girls stared at the tray as Gerda set it down with a chuckle "don't eat it all to fast" both girls nodded in unison and they dived right into the chocolate. They sat and talked about the tryouts until the movie started and Anna snuggled up to Elsa and she didn't seem to mind.

Elsa sat and watched the movie as she felt Anna snuggle up to her Elsa only smiled and snuggled close to Anna herself. The redhead put her head on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa rested her head on Anna's head and she felt Anna sigh contently they stayed like that for the rest of the movie Elsa didn't mind at all.

Elsa watched as the credits rolled in and looked down at Anna she wasn't moving and she was breathing softly Elsa knew she was fast asleep.

Elsa suddenly yawned and she snuggled deeper into the pillows Anna moved closer wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her closer.

Elsa blushed at the contact and suddenly a thought crossed her head about kissing Anna _she _shook her head getting rid of the thought for now she liked Anna as more than friend the thought was exciting and new at the same time.

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep next from the sound of Anna's breathing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So um yah Elsa is taking a interest in Anna and Anna is so crushing on Elsa so the next chapter is pretty much just a teaser chapter and the next one after that is Elsa and Anna's first kiss. so stay patient I will update Tuesday then friday<em>**

**_Thanks for the follows and reviews keep it up._**

**_Lover out :)_**


	6. teaser

Elsa woke up to something very warm and snuggled closer.

She felt something tickle her nose and opened her eyes to a sea of red head.

Shocked she fully opened her eyes to the sight of Anna's head tucked into her neck and her arms wrapped around Elsa's waist just under her shirt a leg on top of Elsa's.

Elsa's eyes widened at the realization of having Anna this close to her she blushed as she felt Anna move and her leg moved higher till it rested on top of her thigh Elsa's face flushed more at the feeling of Anna's warm hands on her bare skin.

Elsa soon remembered the details of yesterday about her getting on the swim team and hanging out with Anna afterwards and shit Olaf I have to get home

She looked at the clock on the nightstand behind Anna 10:35 _crap I really need to get home_.

She slowly unwilling tried to detach herself from Anna who only held on to her tighter and her leg dropped off of Elsa's body.

Elsa sighed "Anna... Anna wake up I need to need to get home" she pushed on Anna's shoulder and she mumbled something that Elsa didn't hear and sighed then suddenly grinned at the sight of Anna's infamous bed head.

Anna pulled the warmth closer that was trying to get away.

Anna heard someone talking to her but they seemed far away she jus

Anna slowly opened her eyes to the sight of Elsa laying next to her.

_wait laying right next to me_

Anna opened her eyes fully to the sight of Elsa laying close to her on her bed

_oh my god I must be dreaming there is a blonde goddess laying next to me in bed._

Anna thought with a dopey smile as she looked at the blonde then remembered all of yesterday.

"Um hey Elsa" she said with a lopsided grin as she pulled her head out of Elsa's neck and started to wake up and become very aware of a few things

One Elsa was very close to her she could fell the blonde's body heat. Two Anna's hand under Elsa's shirt and splayed over her soft, smooth, warm back.

Anna's face flushed crimson and Elsa's face copied the same blush.

Anna removed her hands from Elsa's back unfortunately and moved back a little to stare at Elsa.

"So good evening" she said awkwardly as she looked at the clock behind her.

"Hey yourself" Elsa said trying to contain her laughter as she looked at Anna's bed head that she was oblivious to.

It stuck up all over the place straight up defying gravity and some of it hung down on her forehead it loomed like something out of a cartoon.

"What's so funny" Anna asked confused at Elsa who looked up then back down at Anna smirking.

_Wgat is she staring at_... _Oh holy shit fuck me_..

Anna's eyes widened as she grabbed her hair to confirm her horror.

She dived for the covers on threw them over her head her face becoming as red or redder than her hair if possible.

She heard Elsa laughing hysterically at her and she peaked her face out to see Elsa laughing aloud no filter no hand just laughing form the heart.

Anna looked at the blonde's white teeth to her tongue and a though flashed through her mind of her dream and she flushed at the thought.

"Hey that's not funny" Elsa heard Anna say as she finished laughing.

She wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked at Anna well Anna's face at least to see her pouting.

_So cute_

Elsa smiled "sorry Anna I its just your bed head totally looks funny how it sticks straight up and defy gravity like that" she looked at Anna who slowly came out form under the cover and Elsa tried to control her laughter at Anna's bed head and settled for a grin.

"Hey don't laugh again or you'll regret it" Anna warned playfully and Elsa's grin only widened god she's beautiful she almost doesn't have any bed head.

Elsa only smiled more at Anna's threat "well sorry if you look funny but don't worry your cute with it to" she said and Anna blushed a little at Elsa's comment.

"So hate to cut this fun short but um I gotta get home" Elsa's gestured to the clock and Anna nodded making her way to the bathroom to fix her hair.

Fifteen minutes later and she walked out to find Elsa watching TV resting against the pillows.

"Comfy are we" Anna said as she jumped on the bed and put her head on Elsa's shoulder again.

"Yup you took to long" Elsa smiled and shut the TV off and stared at Anna who stared back.

They stayed like that for a few seconds and Anna found herself wanting to kiss Elsa and Elsa had the thought to kiss Anna.

Their was a knock at the door and Anna got up slowly grumbling something about people having bad timing Elsa grinned as she watched Anna open the door to show Gerda.

Gerda whispered something to Anna who's eyes widened and she frantically nodded closing the door and turned around smiling.

"So ready to go" Anna asked and Elsa got up and they walked downstairs to Elsa's car outside all started up and ready to go.

"What did Gerda want" Elsa asked curiously as she opened the drivers door.

Anna shrugged "nothing really just sum family stuff you know how it is" Anna lied thought her teeth and to her luck Elsa didn't question it and just nodded.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow right" Elsa asked and Anna nodded walking her up to give her a hug which Elsa returned.

"Tell your little brother I think he's cool and I want to hang out with him some time" Anna said trying to lighten the mood she didn't want Elsa to go and Elsa didn't seem to be to much in a hurry either.

"Sure" Elsa giggled and got in the car " so want to hang out with Olaf and me to tomorrow after school" she offer and Anna nodded "see yah" Anna waved as Elsa closed the door and went down the driveway and passed someone coming up on a motorcycle but it was to dark to see who it was Elsa speeded home to a questioning Olaf and probably worried dad.

* * *

><p>Anna watched Elsa leave and and at the perfect time because Hans rode up on his motorcycle.<p>

Luckily Gerda told her in time that Hans was coming back and Gerda knew how Hans was to Anna's female friends.

He pulled up next to her and took of his helmet with a smirk on his face.

"That was that hot chick Elsa wasn't it" Hans said as he stepped off his bike and Kai went to put it in the garage.

Anna didn't say anything as she walked away from her pervy brother trying to dodge his questions.

"Hey come on Anna tell me I know that was her why the fuck didn't you tell me that fine ass was here" he whined following her up into he room as she tried so hard to ignore him.

"Anna come on why did you push me away when I was with her in the gym and when I was at class you barely do that with the other girls I'm with what's so special about that warm pussy" he smirked knowing that he hit a spot as Anna whipped around face red and her eyes deadly glaring at him but it didn't phase him Anna was harmless as a kitten when it came to him.

"Because" she yelled loudly at him not caring if her parents were down the hall probably sleeping.

"Elsa is a nice innocent girl why can't you leave at least one girl alone for once if you want to go fuck anyone why not go to any other of your sluts houses"

Anna went into her room slamming the door in Hans mildly shocked face.

_Dam I've never seen Anna this mad about any of my girls before. _Hans thought frowning as he walked away.

Anna fell onto her bed with a groan when did Hans pick up such bad habits he used to be kind, and caring and fun.

Anna thought with tears welling up in her eyes but she pushed them away and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened the door as quietly as she could and walked into her house.<p>

She found her dad sitting on the couch watching TV with a worried look on his face.

"Hey father" Elsa walked up next to him and smiled weakly.

He turned his head and his worried face was replaced with relief and he got up and on to seconds he was hugging her

"Where have you been" he said pulling away.

Elsa looked anywhere but at her father " I was at my new friend's house her name is Anna we were watching a movie and we kinda fell asleep" Elsa said waiting for him to blow up at her but he only chuckled and sat back down on the couch.

Elsa raised an eyebrow confused and her father stared at her smiling "if that's all its fine I'm happy your making friends" Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said she was going to bed Elsa went into bed and crashed thoughts filled with her new possible crush Anna.

* * *

><p>Anna awoke to the sound of her alarm going off and she punched it as usual turning it off and getting up remembering what happened yesterday.<p>

_Wonder what would have happened if I kissed her._

Anna smiled and got ready she got dressed in a form fitting white mid drift long sleeve sweat shirt that showed of her toned stomach and abs and a mid thigh blue skirt that hugged her legs comfortably she left her hair down.

She silently walked downstairs to find surprisingly find Hans just finish his breakfast he gave her a weak smile and got up and left to get on her motorcycle.

In silence they drive to school and went their separate ways Anna walked towards the school ready to see Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa awoke to the sound of someone jumping on top of her she groaned and sat Olaf's happy face.<p>

"Elsa... Elsa come on get up we gotta go to school" Olaf jumped on her Elsa pushed him off the bed. "Go to school by yourself we still have another hour Olaf". Elsa looked at the clock it was flashing 5:47

" Um Elsa your clock was unplugged silly " Olaf giggled and held out his iPod it was 7:00

"Uggghh" Elsa pushed Olaf out of her room and started to get ready for the day thirty minutes later her and Olaf were out the door and driving to school Elsa had thrown a burgundy v neck and white skinny jeans and put her hair in a loose braid letting her bangs to frame her face.

She dropped Olaf off and made her way into the school walking to her new spot sitting next to Belle reading a book with no cover.

"What are you reading" Elsa snatched the book from Belle as belle screeched trying to get it back Elsa read a few lines '_she licked her lips and moved her head towards his.._.

"Wow want the hell are you reading Belle" Elsa's mouth dropped open as Belle snatched her book back her face looked like roadkill red.

Belle opened her mouth to defend herself but stopped and looked behind Elsa to see Kristoff walking up to them. what does that perv want Belle frowned as he walked up to them calling Elsa's name and the blonde turned around.

"Oh hey... Kristoff" Elsa said remembering Sven's older brother she smiled a little at the handsome guy Belle came next to her all embarrassment gone as she frowned at Kristoff. Elsa wondered why.

Kristoff looked Elsa up and down from her v neck and big breasts to long sexy jean clad legs to her hair that he wanted to ring his hand through and his smile increased "you look hot today Elsa" she blushed lightly and stammered out a thanks as she leaned against the tree he did the same and leaned in a little.

"So how do you like it far" he asked in a two way meaning "the schools is really great" she said to him completely oblivious.

"That's not what I meant" he said in a low voice and leaned in a little further completely ignoring Belle's growl of hate.

Elsa blushed as she realized what Kristoff meant. An_other hans she thought and_ heard belle growl behind her

"Well the people are nice" Elsa said avoiding what he probably wanted her to say and she could see it on his face Elsa was starting to feel uncomfortable with this attention from the guys Kristoff leaned in any more and that smile was making Elsa's skin crawl it look like a lion stalking his prey.

Anna walked up the path and say Kristoff leaning on the tree talking to Elsa with that predatory on his face that she knew all to well Anna walked quicker towards them. _That perve how dare he flirt with Elsa he's almost as bad ad Hans _anna walked faster.

"Well if it isn't the schools second worst perve how's it not going Kristoff" Anna came up beside Elsa and put on around her shoulders to look possessive.

Kristoff just smiled much to Anna's dislike he looked to confident then faltered as Belle put an arm around Elsa's shoulders too all three women glaring at him.

"So Kristoff how life" Anna glared at him and he started to look uncomfortable "whatever" he mumbled angrily and walked away and all three let out a sigh at the same time.

Elsa chuckled "why in the world does it seem like your coming to my rescue when guys are around." Elsa looked at Anna and threw her own arm around Anna's and looked at her outfit her toned legs to her exposed stomach and Elsa's eyes widened as she stared at Anna's abs she had the urge to touch them to her long kissable neck and long red hair.

Elsa felt herself grow warm and she blushed "y-you look really great today Anna" Elsa tried not to stutter and Anna smiled "thanks" she said shyly as they sat down and disembraced.

"Yah I agree Anna you look hot can I lick your abs" Belle said straight out from the other side of Anna. Both Elsa and Anna blushed at this statement for different reasons.

Anna laughed "um sorry Belle nice try" Belle pouted at this and leaned in until her face was centimeters from Anna's with a burst of confidence she didn't know she had "but Anna" she whined "their just so ridable" Belle smirked as Anna flushed and brushed her hand on the waist band of Anna's skirt and let it trail up and trace Anna's abs lightly.

Anna inhaled sharply as Belle traced her abs then ran her whole warm hand up and down them still staring at Anna she licked her lips and raked her nails on Anna's abs and they flexed. Anna shivered as Belle continued to do this and once in a while dipped a finger under her waistband of her skirt or shirt and Anna blushed hard as her body became hot from this touching.

With the last of her conscious mind she pushed Belle away with a playful growl realizing Elsa was still with them.

_ I think this the last time I wear something like this to school _Anna thought

"B-belle could y-you please not do that here I bet you gave some guys a nice wake up call doing t-that" Anna stuttered already missing the feeling of Belle's soft warm kind hands.

What the hell Arendelle do you like Elsa or Belle... both a voice in the back of her head said to her and she shook it way.

_Holy crap Belle has some confidence E_lsa thought as she blushed just watching Belle feel up Anna's abs wishing she was in her place.

Anna pushed Belle away and shook her head looking at Elsa with a shy smile on her face and Elsa realized her mouth was open she snapped it closed and smirked at Belle who was now sitting if front of the two girls with a content look on her face.

"You enjoyed that didn't you" Elsa asked Belle who nodded and they both looked at Anna for her response.

"um well it was a very nice... m-massage" Anna smiled and the bell rang signaling the start of the day as they all grabbed their bags.

"So Anna are we still good for hanging out after school" Elsa asked as they walked into the school.

"Yah definitely" Anna nodded and they went their separate ways school couldn't be go by any slower than that as Anna was excited to hang out with Elsa again and maybe, maybe try to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: kay so as most of you probably already figure out the next chapter will have Elsa and Anna's first kiss I never liked fics with the first kiss all the way at chapter 20 this chapter was just a teaser... Don't kill me<strong>

**I'll update in a less than a week keep those reviews coming and recommend this fic to friends.**

**Lover out :)**


	7. first kiss

**_alright folks here's the elsanna and Anna's first kiss chapter._**

* * *

><p>Elsa stood by her car and waited for Anna to get out of school she had picked up Olaf and he was hiding around the other side ready to ambush her in a warm hug.<p>

She say the redhead come out of the school and started the car she was excited to hang out with Anna again she liked her as well to put it in simple terms more than a friend.

Anna came skirting around the passenger side of the car and squawked un ladylike when Olaf tackled her in that hug which she laughed and hugged the little guy back.

"Ready to play pretty Anna" she smiled up her and she nodded and got into the passenger seat and smiled at Elsa.

"Let's go" Anna pumped her fist and they were off driving right past Hans as he got on his bike frowning at them.

They drove to Elsa's house in record time. "So Anna what do ya want to do first we could play video games or we could sing or we could.." she was cut short by Elsa's hand over his mouth.

"Hey settle down Olaf first you said you had homework" she teased him and he groaned "Elsie I'll do it tomorrow can I please play with Anna" he grabbed onto her shirt as they walked inside after Elsa unlocked the door.

Elsa cocked and eyebrow at him and looked at Anna smiling.

"What do you think should he do his homework first Anna" Anna shook her head vigorously and grabbed on Elsa's shirt like Olaf had done.

"But Elsa he can do it tomorrow" she pouted that Elsa found extremely cute.

She smiled "alright Anna you win" she ruffled Anna's hair and Anna swatted her hand away.

Olaf had them play a racing game first Elsa was the driver of a blue Lamborghini, Anna drove a green charger and Olaf picked out a white muscle car.

They played video games for a while then at Olaf's request again he wanted to sing with them as a trio.

Anna was ecstatic about this she loved to sing Olaf picked out a song for her and surprisingly not him but Elsa.

"Ohh my god Love is an Open Door I love this song Elsa can we duet please". Anna jumped up and down in front of Elsa who was shaking her head no.

" Please Elsa" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and squeezed bringing them up to her chest.

Elsa could feel the redheads breasts under their hands and she mumbled out an okay and Anna let go of Elsa's hands.

"All my life there's been a series of doors in my face then suddenly I bump into you" Anna sang and elbowed Elsa in the ribs as the girl shyly smiled.

"All my life I've been searching for my own place and maybe its the party talking or the chocolate fondue" Elsa sang out.

Anna's jaw dropped wow Elsa sings really good like really really good.

Anna quickly regained her composure and they sang the rest of the song in perfect harmony end with their faces really close as Anna had spun into Elsa's side who caught her around the waist.

Anna stared into Elsa's beautiful eyes she could get lost in them. Anna looked down at Elsa's lips so soft looking and full and back into Elsa's eyes who seemed to give no hesitation.

Anna slowly leaned in towards Elsa's lips when Olaf burst out in applause causing the girls to spring apart.

"Awesome you guys were great you two should make a CD or something" both girls laughed at this and ruffled Olaf's hair again.

"Now little man I think you have homework to do and then you can play with me and Anna again okay" Olaf nodded and grabbed his bag and left Elsa's room leaving the girls in silence.

_ oh shot what now I almost kissed her and now we're alone Anna thought as she heard Elsa get up._

"What cha doing" Anna asked as Elsa was rumbling through a box.

"Where is that stupid ... found it" Elsa pulled out a DVD case and showed it to Anna.

"Ohhhh mean girls probably the best girl movie ever put it in" Anna looked ta the DVD and gave it back to Elsa who put it in and they later against Elsa's pillows.

Anna snuggled up to Elsa like she did last time and later her head on Elsa's soft shoulder.

"No going to sleep this time okay" Elsa joked and Anna nodded her head and boldly reached for Elsa's hand intertwining their fingers and when Elsa didn't retract her hand she gave it a squeeze and Elsa squeezed back running her thumb very softly over Anna's knuckles making Anna go crazy for more of Elsa's touch.

Elsa felt her heart beat loud as Anna intertwined their fingers.

_ Oh god she's holding my hand okay Elsa calm down conceal don't feel conceal don't feel._

They start in silence for a while until Anna got way into to the movie.

"Oh Regina George you bitch" Anna jumped up from the bed and onto her hands and knees leaning closer to the screen that left Elsa giggled at Anna's serious expression.

"Hey its not funny she is a serious bitch" Anna pouted seriously that only made Elsa laugh more.

"If you keep laughing you'll regret it" Anna looked at the still laughing Elsa.

"Alright you asked for it" Anna started to tickle Elsa who retaliated and Anna was quickly the one being attacked they wrestled like that foe a whole though somehow Anna managed to get Elsa on her back and pin her arms above of her head.

Both girls were panting harshly as they just stared at each other.

Elsa was the one pinned under Anna she blushed realizing the position she was in. Anna had straddled her waist her legs on either side of Elsa's thighs and her arms were pinned above her head and Anna's face was so close to hers she could feel Anna's warm breath on her cheeks she looked down at Anna's lips wanting to kiss her so badly and back at Anna's eyes so close. She looked down at Anna's red lips then back at her as if asking.

Anna licked her lips as she saw Elsa look at her lips and back at her Anna thought that as an okay an leaned in pressing her lips to Elsa's gently her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of Elsa's soft warm lips against hers.

Elsa's eyes widened at the feeling of Anna's lips against hers then closed slowly as she kissed back.

Anna felt Elsa kiss back o_h my god she's kissing me oh god I'm kissing Elsa._

Anna eagerly kissed her again this time with more passion, they kissed and kept kissing Anna released one of Elsa's hands and let it travel down to her waist running her hand up and down the soft curve.

Elsa felt Anna stroke her waist and it felt good she trailed a hand down Anna's head and sank her fingers in Anna's silk like hair pulling her closer.

Anna swiveled her tongue against Elsa's lips asking for permission which Elsa agreed and opened her mouth letting Anna's tongue slide inside.

Elsa moaned as Anna moved her tongue inside her mouth exploring every part Elsa moved her tongue and they battled for dominance.

Elsa moved her hand from Anna's hair to her back and slipped her hand under the fabric to feel her soft skin their tongues tangoed the whole time.

Elsa suddenly pushed her a way by the shoulder Elsa looked up at her a string of saliva connected from their mouths then broke off and smiled which Anna instantly returned they looked at each other realizing each other.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ana rolled off of Elsa as the blonde opened the door to see Olaf who was jumping up and down "dads home" he squealed and ran off to the sound of the door opening.

Elsa turned around as Anna stood up from the bed walking over.

" ready to meet my dad" Elsa asked and Anna nodded nervously.

They walked out to see Olaf being swung around by his dad.

He saw the girls and set Olaf down "Hi I'm Frederick Snow Elsa, and Olaf s father. The two shook hands.

" I'm Anna Elsa's friend" Anna smiled Elsa's father seemed like a nice man he smiled back at her.

"Oh so your the famous Anna Elsa keeps talking about I was wondering when I was going to meet you" his smile widened.

Anna cocked an eyebrow and looked at Elsa who was blushing slightly and smiled shyly " you've been talking about me" Anna said amused and Elsa's blush only deepened.

"Um well yah I kind of wanted to tell him how great a friend I have" Elsa smiled and it was Anna's turn to blush she laughed it off.

"Well its nice meeting you Mr Snow" Anna looked back at Elsa's father that were looking at them fondly.

"Please just Frederick please" He held up his hand and Anna nodded and looked around.

"I was wondering were Mrs Snow is" Elsa and Frederick's face fell at the mention of her and Anna immediately felt bad.

"Mrs Snow is... no longer with us" Elsa's father said with a hint of sadness in his voice and Anna immediately felt worse.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up I'm so sorry if I'd have know I -" Anna was cut off as Elsa put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Its fine Anna you didn't know" Anna felt a little better and Frederick cleared his throat.

"Well I have to do some maps to fill out so I'll leave you girls alone nice to neat you Anna" with that he walked away to his room leaving the girls in silence.

"Um sorry Elsa I didn't know ab-" she was cut off as Elsa pressed her lips to her and Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck sighing contently.

Elsa smiled down at her "stop apologizing Anna it's fine she's been gone a long time" Anna nodded and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder still in shock that she finally was able to kiss well the girl of her dreams.

She looked up at Elsa who was looking down at her with a lopsided grin.

"So um what does this mean for us" Anna whispered as though someone could hear them.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure I didn't really think about it I mean a yesterday we were friends and now this" Elsa said.

Anna nodded " well I agree but um... Elsa would you like to be my.. girlfriend " Anna said shyly stomach doing somersaults waiting for her answer.

Elsa's eyes widened at Anna's question of course she thought about it but she didn't actually think Anna would ask.

"Well um y-yes Anna" the words came out of Elsa's mouth almost without really thinking about it.

Anna squealed and wrapped Elsa in another hug which she instantly returned.

Elsa tilted Anna's head with two fingers and confidently caught Anna's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hey Elsa guess what dad gave me" the two girls sprang away form each other as Olaf came into the room with a small blue medal hanging from his shirt.

"Dad gave me a medal for being such a good boy pretty snappy right guys" the girls both laughed at Olaf's choice of words.

They spent another hour with Olaf then Anna's mom called saying she had to come home.

Elsa walked Anna out the front door and Elsa drove Anna home the whole way in comfortable silence as Anna held her girlfriends hand the thought made her smile up to her ears.

They drove up to the house and Elsa opened the door for Anna.

"Ever the gentlemen" Anna took Elsa's hand and they walked up to her front door of the huge house and hugged.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school" Elsa whispered resting her chin on Anna's head feeling content.

Anna nodded and looked up filled with happiness and pucked her lips.

Elsa leaned down and captured Anna's lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

Anna buried her head in Elsa's neck breathing in her sweet scent of winter and mint.

"See yah" Elsa placed one more kiss and walked to her car driving away grinning like an idiot.

She walked inside and to her room humming the whole way feeling as light as a feather.

* * *

><p>Hans heard a car drive up and look out the window and instantly grinned.<p>

That hot ass girl Elsa was coming out of her sports car and Anna was with her.

He watched them walk up to the door hr was practically salivating as he thought of how he could ravage her in so many ways.

His eye twitched as she saw his sister and that hot girl embrace then they did something inconceivable to his mind.

_ They kissed no how could Elsa kiss Anna she's nothing no she's supposed to be with me how dare Anna kiss her._

Hans felt hot anger fill him as he watched them kiss passionately "she's supposed to be with me" he growled and clenched his fists his jaw clenched so hard it felt like it would fall off if he didn't unclenched.

He watched Elsa place another kiss on Anna and his anger spiked.

"Anna that fucking whore Elsa's mine how dare she kiss her" he saw Elsa drive off he saw almost all red.

He walked to the his bedroom door and heard Anna humming as she walked past his room into her own.

He gripped the handle wanting to confront Anna then his twisted mind thought the better of it.

"No I'll make Anna suffer I'll take Elsa away from her I'll make her _mine_" Hans chuckled menacingly and let go of the doorknob.** Elsa will be mine whatever it takes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yah so um I know that in many fanfictions Hans has been the main villain but I had to don't worry I'll have another character as another bad guy to help Hans.<strong>

**So I'll upload next Friday cause I'm working on another story and trying to make a second chapter of Seven minutes in heaven for those of you that have read it.**

**So reviews and that jazz please**

**Lover out :)**


	8. Truth and lies

**Wow finally chapter eight I literally wrote this all in one shot so I think there will be a few grammar mistakes so bear with me I'm just starting out here.**

**Anyway have fun reading this one.**

**A\N: Oh and tell me what you guys think about belsanna should I put it in my story at some point or make a one shot connected to this story possibly.**

* * *

><p>Anna heard her alarm clock and shot up in bed. She checked her clock it was time for school awesome Friday.<p>

Anna thought back to yesterday._ was it a dream_. Anna thought back to yesterday the blissful day when she finally kissed Elsa. The girl of her dreams. The girl she's been going after for the last few weeks. _was it a dream?_

Anna opened the drawer to her night stand and pulled out her diary. She opened it and on the first page she had written herself a note.

_Yesterday was not a dream you kissed Elsa Snow the most beautiful girl in school, and she's your girlfriend_! Anna smiled at her reminder, and laid back on her pillows with a content sigh.

It was real she did kiss Elsa. She did kiss the blonde goddess. Anna's eyes slowly closed as she went back to her memories. But before she could slip into dreamland there was a loud revving of an engine outside.

Anna shot out of bed, and looked out her window to see Hans pull away on his motorcycle.

Anna groaned "that dick can't he wait, it wasn't even his time to leave." Anna started to get ready for school, giddy to see her... girlfriend. The though brought a dopey smile to Anna's face.

She took a shower braided her red hair in twin braids put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and an off the shoulder blue shirt that showed off her light blue eyes, and her pride and joy leather jacket.

She pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts until she found Belle's.

She hit call and waited till she picked up. She didn't want to call Elsa she was probably already at school.

Belle picked up on the third ring, "Hey Anna" Anna heard Belle say cheerfully through the phone. "Um hey Belle before you go to school can you pick me up" Anna said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Sure Anna why did the little dick leave you again" Anna giggled. Belle was referring to Hans.

"Yup the little D did so can you pick me up?" Anna put a chocolate pop tarts in the toaster.

"Sure be there in twenty bye" Belle hung up and Anna put her phone in her pocket.

Her pop tarts came up a minute later and she dug into the lovely, warm chocolaty taste.

Twenty minutes later Belle pulled up in her ford. Anna grabbed her bag and hoped in. "Thanks for the ride Belle" Anna said as she put her seatbelt on.

Belle smiled " anything for you Anna". They drove towards the school in comfortable silence.

"So Anna". Belle said about halfway throughout the drive. " I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out this weekend " Belle said uncharacteristically of her.

The question came completely off guard by Anna. She had to tell Belle about her and Elsa.

"Well Belle" Anna began. "I um I'm kind of dating Elsa" hr response was meet with silence. Anna looked over to Belle who had an expression of slight disappointment on her face. It went away after a second and she looked at Anna with a smug smile.

"It fine Anna I wish it was me but it's alright". Her smirk grew " as long as I get a threesome " she winked and turned back to the rode.

A blush erupted on Anna's cheeks at Belle's statement. The rest of the ride went by with a content silence by Belle, and awkward on Anna's part. Both thinking close to the Ame thing Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked towards the regular tree that was deserted in both sides The courtyard was pretty deserted. The air was getting chilly signaling fall but Elsa wasn't bother by it she loved the cold.<p>

She leaned against the tree and took out the book she had begun reading a few days ago.

It was hunger games a action pack story with romance and drama. Elsa loved it.

She saw the book snatched away from her by a sly hand. She turned around annoyed and saw the last person she wanted to see. Hans.

"May I have my book back please" she held out her hand playing nice though she was annoyed.

He just held the back close to his chest. His button up shirt was unbuttoned halfway revealing his chiseled chest that would make ant girl swoon. Besides Elsa.

His smile grew into one of seduction but it did nothing to Elsa. She had heard stories from Anna how she knew about those things she never knew Anna avoided the question.

"How about you go on a date with me and I'll give you your book back" He looked at her like there was a snowballs chance in hell she would say no.

Elsa played along and took a step forward towards him. "Really that's all you want is a date" she said as she took another step closer.

His eyes lit up as he stared at her hungrily the grip on the book loosened.

"Well" he leaned into her ear and whispered " I was actually thinking of fucking you senseless with my teen inch dick" He breathed into hr ear. Elsa felt like pucking at his closeness. She quickly grabbed her book from his loosened grip, and took a good five steps back. She smiled triumphantly.

"So sorry Hans but I'm really not that into you go find another girl" she said defiantly.

She watched Hans expression his face visibly reddened and she saw a vein pulsate in his temple.

She was used to this reaction when she turned guys down.

Hans eyes turned steely and angry, his nose scrunched up and he clenched his jaw so hard it looked like it hurt.

Elsa was about to turn away to grab her bag and leave when he said something interesting.

"I saw you with Anna" he said cold and hard.

Elsa froze how would Hans know that. She turned back to him and gave him a suspicious look.

He laughed "it seemed you don't believe me want to know how I know" he saw Elsa nod and he knew he caught her.

He smirked "well I guess she didn't tell you but she's my sister". Hans dropped the atom bomb.

Elsa couldn't believe what she heard SS no Hans has to be lying theirs no way Anna wouldn't tell me.

"Your lying" she said, and he just laughed.

"Don't believe me right well how much if Anna do you know about you've only know her a short while how do you know she isn't lying about everything". He took a step forward and Elsa was looking at the ground deep in thought. He continued his onslaught.

" I net she didn't tell you that she had a boyfriend before she met you they broke up a month before school started". He took another step forward as Elsa continued to look at the ground deep in thought.

"Did she tell you she isn't a virgin. oh man far from it. I heard her and her boyfriend plenty of times going at it. I even looks in a few times to Anna giving him hand jobs and blowjobs. she was such a naughty girl" he stopped to let the words sink in, he was hell bent in stopping this relationship so Elsa would be his. She would listen to his words, and break up with Anna. She would come running to his arms for comfort and she would be _his._

He continued and took another step forward. "I saw them plenty of times going at it rabbits in every position you could think of. Anna was saying so many bad things. But why she tell you about the boy she loved the little slut" he spat out the last few words in Elsa's ear, and her head snapped up and she glared at him. There was a hint off unshed tears in her eyes. But she looked like his words had affected her.

Just then the dick remover crew arrived Anna and Belle came walking up to the two quickly putting space between Hans and Elsa.

"Well hello dear sister Anna, and Belle" he said calmly. His plan was done he had layed the seed and hoped it grew.

"Were the fuck do you get off Hans can't you leave Elsa alone she wants nothing to do with you" Belle yelled at Hans who only smiled.

"Well the bookworm speaks" he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Elsa watched the whole conversation in silence her brain in overdrive trying to wrap around what was truth, and what was lies.

Anna put a hand on Elsa's shoulders and the blonde looked up. "Elsa are you okay did he hurt cause if he did" Anna looked back at Hans with a scowl who just smiled and began to walk off.

Belle and Anna sat Elsa down against the tree both asking if hr hurt her. Elsa only nodded her head no.

"Elsa what happened tell me " Anna held one off Elsa's hands and rubbed her thumb on Elsa's palm. Belle rubbed Elsa's back soothingly as the girl sighed.

Elsa looked at Anna "Anna is Hans your brother" the question made Anna stiffen. She looked at Belle who nodded.

"It's not something I'm proud of but... yes Hans is my brother and that's why I know all those things about him cause I'm around usually when he dies them" she took a deep breath and stared into Elsa's conflicting deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I was just afraid you wouldn't like me anymore if you knew he was my brother". Anna looked at the ground.

At this confession Elsa's heart lightened she giggler slightly. " Anna your an idiot " she smiled and Anna lifted her head up confused.

"You think I would stop liking you if your related to Hans quite the opposite actually I couldn't like your more Anna. I don't care if your related to that scum your nothing like him".

Elsa tilted Anna's head till her soft eyes met Anna's surprised ones.

"I like you for you not for who you family is" Elsa said sincerely. Anna nodded and her smile grew as they contained to stare at each other lovingly.

"Oh so cute you two better kiss or I'll kiss both off you myself" Belle cooed and the girls chuckled.

Elsa leaned down and captured Anna's warm lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

Belle squealed lightly her heart full of happiness for her friends. She wished it was her but they looked perfect together.

"Oh you two look like a married couple already I totally ship you guys. I'll name it... Elsanna" Belle smile at her ship name and the other two laughed.

They spent the rest of their time before school talking about Elsa and Anna's relationship, with Belle making various comments about an epic threesome. Both girls just laughed it off though possible not apposed to the idea. They still have far in their relationship till then thought.

The bell rang and they went their ways, but not before Elsa and Anna shred a goodbye kiss in public.

Elsa still felt conflicted about what Hans had said about Anna's boyfriend but she wouldn't press for now. She knew Hans was trying to get to her and it worked. She admitted to herself.

Though she hasn't been completely honest with Anna either.

* * *

><p>As a normal Friday the day went bye fairly quickly for Anna who was giddy to spend time with Elsa and Elsa mimicked her feelings.<p>

The day need and Anna raced to Elsa's car as she stood there with Olaf. Anna gave him a warm hug itfelt like deja vu but in a good way.

They drove to Elsa's house. The two girls held hands the entire way with Olaf's constant teasing reddening their faces.

They pulled into the drive and they all got out. Olaf grabbed his snack and started his homework instructed by Elsa. The two girls went into Elsa's room. The second Elsa shut the door her back was against it. Anna kissed her and Elsa signed contently wrapping her arms around Anna's shoulders. Her problems melted away.

Anna put a hand on Elsa's waist and squeezed softly causing to gasp. Anna took this opportunity and slipped her tongue in Elsa's mouth groaning at the taste. The coolness of Elsa's mouth and the faint taste of mint.

Elsa moved a hand to the small of Anna's back. The other to sink in the shorter girl's fiery mane of hair.

They continued their heated make out session till Olaf knocked on the door and the two sprang apart fixing their hair.

They played with Olaf for aa few hours then decided to chill and watch a movie. The whole time Anna was cuddled up to Elsa who held her.

Elsa's father came home and the two girls a and Olaf stood up to greet him. They talked to Frederick for a while till he had work to do and they continued the movie.

Anna's but vibrated and she took her phone out of her pocked hr mother was calling. "Hey mom" Anna answered the phone.

"Hey Annhoney were you staying the night a a friends house or coming home?" Anna perked up. "Could I?" Anna crossed her finger s and heard her mother giggle.

"Sure honey me and your dad trust you just ask if its alright"

Anna looked up at Elsa "hey can I stay the night" Elsa's smile widened as she looked down at Anna andnodded.

Anna squealed and hugged Elsa tighter. The older girl chuckled and hugged Anna back just as hard.

Anna talked to her mom for a minute then hung up and snuggled back into Elsa.

"So I can really stay?" Anna whispered into Elsa's neck. The blonde just nodded and Anna grew content as they finished the movie.

For the next hour they happily played withOlaf. Then he went to bed leaving the girls to their own devices.

The couple watched another movie called Divergent which they both got really into.

After the movie Elsa gave Anna som e sweatpants, and a large t shirt for bed.

They crawled under the covers and lay next to each other. They talked about a multitude of things from friends to candy to all the things they had in common. Which was a lot.

Soon enough they began to fall asleep. They cuddled face to face. Anna had her arm snaked around Elsa's waist resting on her back, and Elsa did the same. Their legs were intertwined, and faces inched apart.

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna kissed Elsa's cheek. The blonde smiled and kissed Anna on the lips quickly.

"Night Anna". The two happily fell asleep in each others arms both extremely happy in this moment of their crazy lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay can't write anymore hand is cramping<strong>

**So the next chapter Elsa will ask about Anna's previous boyfriend so stay tuned...**

**Lover out :)**


	9. water fun

**Alight you guys just a quick chapter here sorry for any spelling mistakes I wrote this on an hour of sleep and didn't edit so here you go just a quick chapter.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't recall when she's ever felt this warm. She moved her head closer to the source and something tickled her nose.<p>

She felt warm breath exhale onto her neck and something shift under her.

She slowly opened an eye to a sea of red...hair.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked down carful not to move any body part but her head. She looked down to see the top of Anna's head, and her infamous bed head. Elsa smile at the funny sight.

Elsa slowly became more conscious as she was aware of a few things. One it looked like the afternoon by how her room was very light. Two was that Anna was very close.

Elsa was on her back and Anna was on her side. The redhead had her head in the crook of Elsa's neck. Anna had an arm thrown around Elsa's waist that somehow slipped under shirt and that hand was now on her upper waist dangerous close to her breast. Anna's leg was thrown over her own.

Elsa inhaled deeply as she saw Anna's position right now, though she strangely didn't want the shorter girl to move.

She looked down at Anna who seemed peaceful as she slept, a bit of hair in her open mouth. Elsa moved a hand and pulled it away from her mouth all the while smiling at the adorableness that was Anna.

Elsa let out a content sigh and fell back against her covers, closing her eyes. She felt content, she moved closer to Anna. She couldn't remember when she last felt this way but with Anna it seemed the girl could take away any worries with that smile of hers.

Well except one problem. Elsa frowned as she thought back to yesterday morning and what Hans said. was it true was Anna really not a virgin. No she would have said something if she had a boyfriend... right.

Elsa was so deep in though that she didn't here Anna stir until the girl kissed her neck very gently.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked down at Anna who was looking up at her. That smile could light up an entire room. Elsa felt herself immediately smile back looking into those perfect warm light blue eyes. Her thoughts went away.

"Good morning" Elsa whispered, and boldly leaned down for a quick kiss which Anna returned. Elsa felt sparks shook through her body at Anna's sweet kiss.

Anna grew bold after that kiss and squeezed Elsa's upper waist causing the blonde to gasp from the surprising grip.

Anna smirked "good morning to you to Elsa". Anna's smile grew and she burind her face in Elsa's warm neck so happy she was with the woman of her dreams and holding her like this. Who knew she could get frisky in her sleep.

"Your not going back to sleep on me are you" Elsa joked patting Anna's mane.

The red head shot up and pulled on her hair horrified. "Not again" she groaned and covered her hair as she ran to the bathroom leaving a laughing Elsa behind.

Ten minutes and a few happy tears later from Elsa Anna came out with her hair fixed and left down. trying her best not to look disappointed.

Elsa smiled and almost started to laugh again at Anna's saw Anna pout and her heart skipped a beat at that look.

Anna crawled onto the bed with a smirk on her face and her eyes playful. "Anna what are you AGHH ANNA". Elsa squealed as Anna started to tickle her.

The blonde squirmed but Anna managed to straddle her and pin Elsa's legs together with her own. Anna could get used to doing this it was almost to easy.

After about two minutes Elsa gave up and they were panting. Anna rested her forehead against Else and stared into her girlfriends beautiful deep blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing it was hard to look away from them. One of the best qualities that Elsa possessed.

Elsa looked at their position it was like deja vu but Anna didn't have her hands pinned this time.

Elsa ran a hand through Anna silk like hair and her other went to her firm back.

Elsa was the first to initiate the kiss and Ana responded. Their lips met passionately almost leaving bruised by how hard their lips met.

Anna moned slightly into the bruising kiss it sent a small shockwaves of pleasure through her and she wants more.

She opened her mouth and let her tongue poke Elsa's lips asking for entrance. The blond happily and eagerly opens her mouth allowing Anna's tongue to move inside. She moaned slightly as Anna entered. Elsa moved her tongue against Anna's in a battle for dominance.

Elsa moved her hand from Anna's hair to her neck pulling her closer and her other hand splayed across Anna's clothed back.

Elsa shivered as she felt Anna's hand go under her shirt and rested on her waist. All the while the two tongues tangoed. Elsa managed to get her tongue in Anna's mouth a few times both of them moaning softly occasionally which added fuel to the fire.

Elsa being a virgin was new to everything Anna was giving her and she loved every minute of it.

Anna's hand moved upwards till it was on her high waist and threatening to go higher.

she's to good at this to be a virgin...

The though caused Elsa to push Anna away slightly by the shoulder causing Anna from having her hand go any farther above it was already dangerous close to her breasts.

"What's the matter Elsa... do you not want me?" Anna cocked her head to the side.

Elsa gulped and shook her head. "No that's not it it's... Hans" she whispered.

At the mention of his name Anna growled. "What did he say, did he hurt you. I'm gonna kill that-"

"No Anna he didn't hurt me...physically at least" Elsa mumbled and Anna frowned.

"What'd he say" Anna asked curiously.

"He said um... that you weren't a.. um... virgin" Elsa looked away as she spoke.

"Oh" Anna said simply and her face fell. She slid off of Elsa and just lay next to her on the bed.

"Well I guess I should tell you about Eugene" Ana said looked over at her. Her eyes patient but slightly hurt.

"Um well I dated him a year ago" Anna started as she looked down and played with her thumbs. She could pretty much feel Elsa's eyes bore into her.

"I um... we dated for about eight months we ended it about three months before you came to our school". Anna looked up at Elsa who was patiently waiting.

Anna took a deep breath. " I was the one that broke up with him I just couldn't be with him any more. No matter where we were he would always stare at other girls. He was such a perve. I don't know I guess I liked him for his looks and he was really funny... But after a few months he got really handsy and he tried to get me to have sex with him. I... Elsa" Anna looked over at Elsa who had a blank face. A mask.

Ana took Elsa's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "Elsa I didn't have sex with him... Sure we messed around but I wasn't ready I-" Anna was cut off by Elsa's lips.

Elsa broke the kiss and smiled at Anna. "Thanks for telling me the truth.. I didn't know if Hans was telling the truth or not".

Anna smiled form ear to ear and tackled Elsa giggling. Anna captured Elsa's lips with hers again and nibbled on Elsa's bottom lips. The girl under her gasped and Anna slipped her tongue in.

Anna was laying flush against Elsa between her legs, breasts against each other. Their bodies matched perfectly except the three inches Elsa had over Anna. Elsa sighed into the heated kiss and wrapped her hands around Anna's back snaking her hands under the fabric.

Anna shivered lightly at Elsa's cool hands. She moved her own hand to caress Elsa's lifted thigh. Her other hand made it's way again under Elsa's shirt. They kept up like this heated kisses and roaming hands going higher or lower.

Anna accidentally grinded into Elsa and the girl below her whined and broke the kiss.

Ann giggled at Elsa's hesitant look. "Whoops sorry Elsa I know you don't want that... yet" Anna whispered the last word and Elsa shivered slightly and nodded.

They continued their lazy kisses for a while. Anna felt herself growing slightly wet at Elsa's roaming hands over her back. There was a knock at the door and the girls sprang apart.

Elsa went to opens the door after fixing her hair and Anna dove under the covers saving her head out to watch Elsa's ass as she walked.

Elsa talked with someone at the door and her eyes lit up happily.

Anna took this time to thrown off the covers and get into some sexy position to see Elsa's expression. She lay with her one leg bent the other out straight. She stretched her body out and turned slightly towards the door. One hand in fron of her the other on her knee.

Elsa shut the door and turned around, and almost passed out.

Anna was sitting there in a sexy position and Elsa felt her face heat up at the look Anna gave her. That wasn't the only thing that heated up.

Elsa smiled and sashayed her way over to Anna.

"Who was that" Anna asked as Elsa crawled next to her.

"Just my dad" Elsa said absentmindedly as she trailed a hand up and down Anna's arm.

Anna moved in for a kiss and Elsa kissed back pushing Anna onto her back.

Elsa squeezed Anna's waist and the girl squealed. Anna moved into for another kiss but Elsa jumped off of her and stood at the side of the bed.

"Hey" Anna pouted and Elsa just smiled.

"We have to get dressed fiesty pants were going somewhere today... I guarantee you'll like it".

Anna cocked her head as Elsa walked to her dresser. " fiesty pants " Ana inquired.

Elsa turned around. "Yup your new nickname it suits you. Your always happy and full of energy and". She sent Anna a smirk and wink. "feisty".Anna flushed as Elsa winked at her.

They got dressed facing away from each other and went downstairs and had breakfast with Olaf and Elsa's dad. They got there shoes on. Anna was all giddy to see what Elsa had in store for her.

Elsa grabbed a packed bag and they walked out the door it was a great day a little chilly but the cold didn't bother Elsa anyway.

She lead Anna to the arendelle park near the woods all the while holding Anna's warm hand. She had found a spot while she was on a jog one morning, and wanted to show Anna it's beauty.

_**A\N: okay so the place Elsa takes Anna is supposed to be a version of the place Anna and Kristoff met Olaf... so picture that.**_

They veered off the path and Elsa lead Anna thought the woods. Anna heard a dull roar as Elsa led her through the woods till they came to a blanket of willow vines. Elsa pulled back a curtain of willow vines and Anna gasped as they walked in.

They were standing at the top of a small hill under a huge willow tree with long green vines. In front of them a few yards away was a small lake that had a waterfall above it. Anna's mouth dropped open as she stared at the beauty of the place.

Elsa smiled happily as she stared at Anna's surprised expression.

"I found this place while I was walking through the woods pretty isn't it". Elsa reached in her bag and pulled out a blanket setting it next to the willow.

" not as pretty as you" Anna said absentmindedlyAnna recovered from her surprise. She smiled as she saw Elsa laying out a lunch with a slight blush in her pale cheeks, no doubt she planed this.

Anna sat next to her girlfriend. The thought made Anna smile all the more. Elsa looked over at Anna and smiled.

"So what do you think"? She asked as she gestured.

"It's beautiful" she said. "Not as much as you thought" she added again and kissed Elsa on the blushed darker and looked away. Anna giggled and got up moving goes the water dragging Elsa with her.

"So" Anna drawled as she began to remove her shirt.

"Wanna take a dip" she wiggled her eyebrows at Elsa who just stared open mouthed as Anna took of her shirt.

Elsa looked away and they both silently slipped down into nothing but their undergarments.

Anna smiled mischievously as she stared at Elsa who was clearly trying not to look at Anna.

Anna on the other hand let her eyes roamed over Elsa's full pale sexy tones body.

Anna wrapped her arms around her girlfriends long neck and kissed her pushing her towards the water.

Elsa kissed back and splayed her hands over Anna's almost naked back and let Anna lead her to the water. With a shove Anna pushed Elsa into the water and the girl shrieked in surprise.

Anna laughed as Elsa came up a bunch of hair in front of her face. Anna moved into the water it was cool and refreshing.

She moved up to her waist in the water as she waited for Elsa to stop spitting turned around and gave her a mischievous smirk and Anna grinned back like a fool and moved back into the water more.

Elsa gave chase. Being the great swimmer she was easily caught up with Anna and grabbed hold of her waist from behind.

She dunked them both under the water and Anna screamed as they came back up.

Elsa laughed and snuggled her face into the back of Anna's wet neck placing the smallest of kisses in her skin. Anna hummed in happiness. She broke out of Elsa's and turned around splashing her with water.

Elsa growled and pulled her hair out if her eyes again.

"Oh it's on Arendelle" Elsa roared as she threw a armful of water at Elsa.

The two splashed back in forth in the water till Elsa caught the redhead again from the front trapping Anna's arms between them.

Anna placed a wet kiss on Elsa's lips and the girl wrapped her arms tighter around Anna pressing their bodies flush against each other as possible.

Anna's arms were pinned in front of Elsa so she moved her hands to Elsa's waist as she kissed her heatedly. She made moved her hands up and touched the beginning of Elsa's bra.

The blonde didn't seem to object so Anna moved one hand to gently touch the bottom of Elsa's boobs.

Elsa broke the kiss and moved away from Anna slightly and moved here hands away with a slight smile.

"Sorry" Anna said she couldn't keep the disappointment form her voice. She really wanted to touch Elsa. That might sound like she was someone that just wanted sex but she wasn't like that. She just wanted to touch them. They looked so soft and big.

Elsa only shrugged and looked away. "It's not you.. I just don't to go that fast. You only became my girlfriend yesterday". Elsa joked and Anna smiled and nodded.

"Hey now come on we have a chocolate lunch". Elsa began to swim to shore and Ana speed past her.

Elsa got the shore swimming lazily as Anna was already digging into the bag and pulled out a chocolate bar still in her bra and panties.

Elsa just stood there admiring Anna's petite toned form.

"You gonna sit there undressing me with your eyes or help me eat this". Anna didn't even look up as she tore of a bit and shoved it in her mouth.

Elsa blushed and sat down. They begun to eat while ogling one another's bodies every chance they got.

The sun grew darker it cast a nice shadow on the place and Elsa and Anna put there clothes back on wishing they could stay. The had all but finished the chocolate and sandwiches.

They walked back to Elsa's house hand in hand perfectly content.

Anna grabbed a hairbrush and combed her hair. She had to go home but she didn't want to she wanted to spend time more time with Elsa.

She knew Elsa was thinking the same thing as she came out of the bathroom leaning against her closed door.

Anna moved over and instantly mashed their lips together pushing their bodies against each the next five minutes they made out heatedly hands roaming over skin keeping away from certain drove Anna home both in silence holding hands.

" I'll see you at school Monday fiesty " Elsa gave Anna another kiss and the redhead's kissed her back. She rested her forehead against Elsa's.

"This was such a great weekend I loved hanging out with you Elsa I'll see you Monday". Anna gave her one last kiss and go t out of the car and Elsa speed away.

Anna felt content she was with Elsa and there were no big secrets she kept from her either. Anna felt complete with Elsa. She felt like everything was going to be nice and smooth from here.

What Anna didn't know was that everything was going to get complicated and a lot of people were going to get hurt, mainly her and Elsa.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so sorry I haven't updated had.. Things happening that's all I'm gonna say..<strong>

**So I should be updating regularly again hopefully.**

**Next chapter entitles some devious planing by Hans and another villain.**

**Lover out** :)


End file.
